Let Justice Be Done
by Fingerss
Summary: A what if story - what if the team were captured before the advent of Stockwell? Het Gen Warnings for violence and language


Let Justice Be done - Prologue 

Let Justice Be Done - Prologue 

By Mandy Hall 

* * *

The van bounced over the rough ground. Hannibal looked back and shouted, "They're gaining BA." 

BA looked into his side mirror and shouted back, "I know, I know, I can't go any faster over this ground or we'll overturn Hannibal." 

Hannibal nodded and bit deep into his cigar, it had been out for ages, but he had not had the time to re-light it, he gripped his gun tighter. 

He glanced in the back, Face was reloading his gun as fast as he could. Face looked up into Hannibal's eyes and nodded. Face slid the side door open, leaned outside and started to spray the approaching vehicles with fire. 

BA was trying desperately to control the van, they had been forced to cut cross country when they had run into Decker's road block. They had done the job that they were paid to do but someone must have talked because Decker was well prepared. BA looked up and saw vehicles approaching from in front. He swerved to change direction. 

Face concentrating on trying to keep the pursuing pack of vehicles as far away as possible, didn't, couldn't, anticipate the change of direction. He lost his balance and was flung out of the vehicle.

Face shouted in panic as he tumbled out, "Hannibal!" 

Hannibal turned round to look. Just then a few lucky shots hit the engine and the tyres, the van ground to a halt. It was quickly surrounded by squad cars. Hannibal and BA looked at each other, Hannibal threw out his gun and put his hands up. BA followed suit. MP's jumped in the van through the open side door and pushed them both forward onto the dash and handcuffed them. They were both then pulled out of the van by yet more MP's. 

Hannibal looked around for Face. He saw several MP's struggling with a figure several yards away. He could also see Decker start to move over towards them his finger tightening on the trigger of his gun. When he saw an MP bring the butt of his revolver down on to Face's head he winced. The figure stilled. He could hear the click of handcuffs go on. Face was pulled upwards, Hannibal sighed in relief, he wasn't unconscious then. He was pushed across to where Hannibal and BA were standing. 

Hannibal moved to examine Face who looked dazed, winded and confused but was stopped by MP's coming between them.

Decker had a quick look at the lieutenant and then moved across to where he could be heard by all three "Gentlemen, I have waited quite a while to be able to say this but you are under arrest." Hannibal winced at Decker's smile. 

They were each put into individual cars and ferried back to the road. When they reached the roadblock, they were transferred to a prison van. Each man was taken out of the car and shackled. The three were searched thoroughly. Hannibal could hear Face moaning as they took his lockpick kit away from him. He was relieved when Decker got a medic to check Face over before they loaded him into the van. 

The long drive to their destination was silent, there were three armed guards each sitting next to one of the team. Hannibal was relieved to see Face shake off his dizziness during the journey. 

They arrived at their destination and were promptly taken to individual cells in different areas of the building. Decker took no chances with the security. 

After a week of interrogation and more interrogations, Decker came to see Hannibal. "We've set a date for your hearing, it'll be in two days so you've got until then to see if you can come up with any details that you might think will help us in clearing everything up. If you tell us who has been helping you, we might trade that information for something off your sentence." 

Hannibal coolly looked at him and said, "If we've got a hearing in two days I want to see a lawyer."

Decker held his gaze for a few moments and turned round and stalked out of the cell. Hannibal bit his lip and looked out through the bars of the window at the outside world. He wondered when he would see it again. He smiled, they'd probably send them to Fort Bragg, the army is nothing but predictable. Well they'd got out of there once they'd get out of there again. 

TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
